


A Sweeter Rose

by Spadejo9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Coping, F/F, Songfic, That’s Rough Buddy, The moon is a lesbian, Yo if you see any grammar hiccups or I misspelled anything DM me I’ll fix it, apotheosis, better moon gf result than sokka, kinda beta’d, song: I wished on the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadejo9/pseuds/Spadejo9
Summary: Written for my Sci Fi and Horror writing workshop class.
Relationships: Protagonist/The Moon





	A Sweeter Rose

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/y19AXEgKs-c
> 
> Every night was long and gloomy, shadows gathered in the air  
No one ever listened to me, no one wondered did I care  
None in all the world to love me, none to count that stars that hung  
Then the moon came out above me and I saw that it was young
> 
> I wished on the moon for something I never knew  
Wished on the moon for more than I ever knew  
A sweeter rose, a softer sky  
An April day that would not dance away
> 
> I begged of a star to throw me a beam or two  
Wished on a star and asked for a dream or two  
I looked for ev'ry loveliness, it all came true  
I wished on the moon for you

She stood with her hands in her pockets, trying to keep warm against the chilly autumn night. She hated the fact that she didn’t stick up for herself and say “no” when she was asked to stay behind and help grade papers (and clean up the mess the students left, but that wasn’t asked of her, she just couldn’t stand the sight of the messy lab tables). Her selflessness earned her a grand total of five sheepish apologies from the professor she TA’d for, a bruise from when she bumped her head on the cabinets, and a free drink voucher for Starbucks, courtesy of the professor. This conveniently made her miss her usual bus and forced her to ride the subway back to Hell’s Kitchen, back to the empty apartment she could barely afford now that her boyfriend left her.

She sighed and looked up into the night sky, the clouds coated orange from the lights that decorated Manhattan. Was it wrong of her to pretend the city was burning? She didn’t care much for it; her life was collapsing anyways, might as well imagine the rest of the world was in the same state. The music that played from her cheap earbuds was her only companion while her boots pounded into the sidewalk, hurrying her along to the station.

* * *

She sat uncomfortably in the worn seats of the subway and played with the MetroCard in her jacket pocket. The plastic was a foreign weight in her hands, but she knew it was because of how infrequently she rode the subway system. The fluorescent lights above cast everything in an odd green glow. It sparked off of the metal rails and off the screen of the man sitting across from her. The music rattled in her brain and she dozed off to the jostling of the car.

By the time she got back to her apartment, it was already too late for her consciousness to reign in her train of thought. So when she collapsed on her couch and tried to relax into her comforter and some late night TV, she couldn’t help but think about how easily her life fell apart in the last few days.

Her body missed the sweet sensation of snuggling into her boyfriend’s chest as they fell asleep to the inane chatter of bad Hallmark movies. Or how she’d fall asleep to his weird little wheezy snores. But as they were letting their heavy lids shut close, she noticed a hickey on his collar bone. They argued that night. 

She pulled the blanket closer to her body and fantasized about melting into the creaks and crevices of the floorboards to run away from her worldly affairs. Her mind felt like a record on repeat, replaying the scene in her head, and she couldn’t do anything but smother her memory out of frustration. If only she could give her body to the universe and have her cells scatter across space time. To cease to exist, to disappear: the loveliest of all the deaths.

* * *

She wakes up with a headache and a numb mouth. The clock read 3:37 A.M. Her body apparently wanted her to suffer for things beyond her control. She rolled off of the couch and hobbled into the kitchen for some water. As she downed a glass, the TV rattled on as an old recording of Frank Sinatra crooned out from the speakers.

As she watched him serenade the audience in his bow tie and tuxedo, she eyed the bottle of Chardonnay her ex was saving. As the violins pulled the song towards the finale, she made up her mind to let the autumn night wind and the alcohol wreak havoc on her already broken heart. As the last strands of her blanket left the door frame, the final instruments of the band closed off together, only to be swallowed up by a roaring applause.

* * *

Half a bottle later, she shifts her wind whipped face up toward the night sky, letting the drunken tears silently stream down. She spots the Moon shyly approaching from behind the black clouds and she closes her eyes against her tentative touch. She sobs harder into the Moon’s pale caress and her heart reaches out, latching onto every bit of sympathy She had to offer.

The Moon reassures her heart. _ You, _ She coos, _ you who searches for me in this land that never rests, a kingdom whose inhabitants I have no domain over, let Me dry your tears and wipe away your troubles. _Her eyes gently close when she is given this offer, wanting to believe in the sincerity of Her voice and giving into Her soft timbre.

The Moon hums to her as she leans against Her silvery hands and lets the softness of it all ease her weary heart. Her ethereal embrace was the tenderest she had ever felt in a long time and she grew intoxicated by the lightness of it. The Moon whispers to her, whispers full of honeyed promises of a place better than this inferno she was in.

Her divine hands cards through her hair, letting it trail in the now warm breeze. It felt like a thousand kisses peppering her chilly body. The moon takes her hand and lightly tugs it towards Herself, beckoning her to join Her nightly procession across the star stained sky.

How thrilling it would be, watching the world shift lazily below while bathing in the lavenders and periwinkles of the sky; to watch New York, Bombay, Tokyo, and all the cities of the world sparkle amongst the velveteen earth. Floating and reclining in the dark clouds above, while her companion, the full bodied Moon, cast her loving beams onto the sleeping inhabitants below. Together they could live in bliss, away from the binding responsibilities of a mortal society.

_ Yes, _ she begs, feeling herself be carried away by the Moon’s tender arms, _ take me to paradise. _

  
  



End file.
